heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man: Battle for New York
|genre = Action, platform |modes = One-player |ratings = |platforms = Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, Mobile |media = |requirements = |input = }} Spider-Man: Battle for New York is a Game Boy Advance and Nintendo DS game loosely based within the Ultimate Spider-Man universe. It features Spider-Man and the Green Goblin as the main characters. The Green Goblin is a playable character, like Venom is in another Spider-Man game, Ultimate Spider-Man. The cutscenes in this game are drawn by Marvel Comics artist Ron Lim. Plot After finding out Spider-Man’s true identity and how he gained his super powers, Norman Osborn tries to recreate the process on himself, thinking that his superior knowledge and access to his ‘Oz Formula’ would get a better result. He then turns himself into the Green Goblin (with a few side effects). Thinking his experiment to be a success, he then starts to use his formula on other people, creating a goblin army. It’s now up to Spider-Man to figure out what’s going on and put a stop to the Goblin’s plans before he can take over New York. Gameplay Spider-Man: Spidey’s game play is almost identical to what it was in Ultimate Spider-Man, whereby he has to go around and save any civilians that are in trouble, beating up the bad guys and (in the Nintendo DS version) taking part within 3 touch screen mini-games: The stroke game, the web draw and the arm/disarm games. The Goblin: The Green Goblins game play is slightly different. Unlike Venom who could be controlled via the touch screen, the Goblin is controlled with the d-pad and face buttons only. His game play involves destroying objects and beating up security guards & S.H.I.E.L.D agents. The Goblin does not take part in any touch screen mini-games. Both characters: Exclusive to the DS version, both Spider-Man & Goblin have access to 4 special moves which appear on the bottom screen, landing hits on opponents increases a special meter that, once full, will allow you to use one of the 4 moves available. The player will also have to keep an eye out for the Threat Assessment Meter (or TAM for short), when it appears, it will point towards where Spidey & Goblin have to go next and also tells you how much time left they have to solve the problem. If they fail to sort out the problem when the TAM meter runs out, it’ll be game over. Upgrades & Unlockables On completion of certain levels, Spider-Man and Green Goblin will be able to upgrade their stats, which include: More health, stronger attacks, increased ammo (Web fluid & fireballs) and increased web tie duration/fireball damage. You will also be able to unlock more special moves on the touch screen (DS version). While only one move is available at first, you can unlock the other three as you progress through the game. Spider-Man’s special moves: Web Whip – Mid range attack (Available at start) Mega Thump – Clear out attack Rolling Thunder – Tumbling attack Adrenaline Rush – Super speed attack The Goblin’s special moves: Fiery Uppercut – Mid range attack (Available at start) Ground Pound – Clear out attack Inferno – Clear out attack Fiery Aura – Goblin is shielded in fire and does damage to anything he touches. Characters * Peter Parker/Spider-Man: The main protagonist, and the one whom the player will control most throughout the game. * Norman Osborn/The Green Goblin: A major character and the main antagonist who is also playable. In this game, he is simply referred to as 'The Goblin'. * Mary Jane Watson: Peter's girlfriend who appears for no more than one cut scene. * Wilson Fisk (The Kingpin): A secondary antagonist in the game. He is unaware that Norman Osborn & the Goblin are the same person. * Ben Urich: A reporter for the Daily Bugle who gives Spider-Man any information he can find that could help stop the Green Goblin.IGN: Spider-Man: Battle for New York: Character Profiles * Silver Sable: Silver Sable has been hired by the Kingpin to deal with any of his more 'unpleasant business affairs'. * Nick Fury: Head of S.H.I.E.L.D.. He's been looking for the Goblin since he broke out of prison. * S.H.I.E.L.D.: S.H.I.E.L.D. agents will be "hot on the trail" of the Green Goblin and will be the main enemies he'll face.Exclusive: Spider-Man: Battle for New York Q&A - Superhero Hype! * Ultimates: America's primary superhero team. Consists of Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Wasp, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. They return from Europe after the final battle between Spider-Man and The Goblin. Bosses For Spider-Man and the Green Goblin * Goblin * Simian * Silver Sable * Kingpin * Proto-Goblin Cast * James Arnold Taylor as Spider-Man * Neil Kaplan as Green Goblin * Stephen Stanton as Kingpin * Jennifer Hale as Silver Sable * Dave Fennoy as Nick Fury * Robin Atkin Downes as Captain America, Ben Urich * Gregg Berger as Simian Sentry Music Original music for the game was composed by Finn Robertson. Reception (GBA) 45.50% | MC = (DS) 68/100 (GBA) 41/100 | 1UP = C+ | GSpot = (DS) 7/10 (GBA) 4/10 | GameZone = 7.5/10 | IGN = 4.5/10 | NP = 6/10 | NWR = 6.5/10 }} Reviews of the game range from mixed to negative. GameRankings and Metacritic gave it a score of 66.38% and 68 out of 100 for the DS version, and 45.50% and 41 out of 100 for the Game Boy Advance version. References External links * Category:2006 video games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Video games based on Spider-Man Category:Video games developed in Australia Category:Video games set in New York City